Field
The disclosure relates to an etchant and a method of manufacturing a display device by using the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a thin film transistor (TFT) display panel is used as a circuit board to independently drive each pixel on a liquid crystal display or an organic electroluminescence display. A TFT display panel includes a scanning signal wiring or a gate wiring for transmitting a scanning signal, an image signal wiring or a data wiring for transmitting an image signal, a TFT which is connected with a gate wiring and a data wiring, and a pixel electrode which is connected with a TFT.
When a TFT display panel is manufactured, metal layers for a gate wiring and a data wiring are laminated on a substrate, and then the metal layers are etched.
Copper, which has high electrical conductivity and low resistance, is used to prepare a gate wiring and a data wiring. Since photoresist coating and patterning are difficult to perform in a process using copper, multiple metal layers, rather than a single copper layer, are used to prepare a gate wiring and a data wiring.
Among multiple metal layers, a titanium/copper double layer is widely used. When a titanium/copper double layer is simultaneously etched, the etching profile is bad and a subsequent process becomes difficult.